Digital Heroes
by Albinounicorn
Summary: A great darkness is about to be unleashed upon the Digital World, what will happen? Contains Characters from Seasons 1-5. Story is better than description. DBZ X Digimon Xover. So enjoy!


**Albino: WELCOME, LADIES AND OTHER PEOPLE, TO MY FIRST FIC ON THIS SITE!**

**Trunks: No one cares...**

**Albino: Do you always have to crush my dreams? *anime tears***

**Trunks: yes.**

**Albino: Well, just for that, you get to do the disclaimer!**

**Trunks: No.**

**Albino: Do you want me to call ChiChi with her Frying Pan of Doom?**

**Trunks: FIne, Albinounicorn does not own DBZ, Digimon, or anything else mentioned except for Xen, and the personalities of his partners, happy?**

**Albino: Yes, you may go now, but be back bright and early tomorrow!**

**Trunks: No.**

**Albino: I'll get Veggie-Head to wake you up then!**

**Trunks: Please, anything but that!**

**Albino: YES, THAT! Anyways, enjoy!**

I awoke, my eyes blurry and my head spinning. After I rubbed some goop out of my eyes, my vision straightened out. I saw that I was outside a small village in what looks like a thick forest, making up my mind, I got up and began to walk torwards the vilage.

As I reached about halfway there, I recalled how I had gotten here.

==Flashback==

"Trust me, Xen, when have my machines ever malfunctioned?" Asked a blue haired, blue eyed woman, garbed in a simple tan shirt stained with grease and blue jeans, called by her friends and family as Bulma, to others, Bulma Briefs, world famous scientist. "At least fifteen times a month" a teenager of about thirteen years old stated, this teenager had spiky black hair, and onyx eyes. He dressed in a baggy black gi, with white underclothes, a black and white yin yang medalion hung around his neck, and a brown furry tail swishing back and forth behind him. His name was Xen Uchiha, son of C Uchiha and Erasa Uchiha, he was a powerful fighter, despite his age, and has the ability to control all the elements, use and manipulate his own energy in different forms, and, thanks to his Saiyan heritage, which he inherited from his father, he could ascend in a transformation known as Super Saiyan, increasing his strength fifty fold.

"Honestly, when are you going to learn to trust me?" Asked Bulma, hurt that Xen didn't believe in her, "It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust the things you build" stated Xen. "Well, you have to do it anyways under threat of the Frying Pan of Doom (TM) and no food for a week, so suck it up and help me!" Said Bulma, sighing in defeat, Xen walked over to the machine she was working on as Bulma ran and hid behind a blast wall.

"Why are you hiding behind a blast wall if you think this machine is so safe?" Asked Xen, "Better safe than sorry!" She exclaimed, "Just press the on switch and it should start working like magic!" To which Xen just sighed and flipped the on switch. The machine started up with a gentle hum that grew steadily louder. As the machine began to get loud, Xen covered his ears in pain, thanks to his sensitive hearing. There was a sudden ripping sound and a bright light as there was a bright flash of light as Xen dissapeared.

==Flashback End==

'That's right, this is all Bulma's fault' So I continued walking. I decided to check what I had on me, I saw a brown bag, about a third full of green beans that heal any and all injuries, a deck of cards for some reason, and a Golden Device. That's when my eyes widened, 'A Digivice... So that means...' I didn't have to finish, it meant I was in the digital world, but the Digivice was different then any I've ever seen before, more of a combination. It had a blue surface, with golden everywhere else. It had an input at the top 'So it's one that activates with a DNA charge? But wait, there seems to be more...' I thought intrigued, I observed two slots on the side, obviously for the cards at my waist, and a red strap attatching it to... A belt? I walked over to a body of water right next to me, the water was rippling, so I sent a small ball of energy to it's surface, calming it instantly. My eyes widened in slight shock, my entire wardrobe had changed, instead of a black and white gi, I had a black vest with many pockets and a white shirt under it. I noticed my tail hanging behind me, so I wrapped it around my waist as a second 'belt' in the soldier position vegeta had taught me. I kept my madalion, suprisingly, I had dark blue jeans on, completing the look was a white belt and black boots. I could materialize new clothes, but I felt strangely attatched to the clothes I was wearing. Suddenly, two blurs, one orange, one lavender colored, I was knocked into the lake simply from being suprised.

"I told you he would be here!" Said the orange one, obviously male, revealed as an orange ball with spine-like additions to his side and a small flame atop his head.

"Sure you did, Sunmon..." Said the lavender one, who seemed to be female. She looked like a lavender teardrop with a ball on top.

"Who are you two, exactally?" I said, confused.

"I'm Sunmon!" Said Sunmon

"I'm Moonmon!" Said Moonmon

"And we're your partners!" They finished at the same time.

"OK!" I chirped,

"You seem... Oddly enthusiastic about this?" Asked Moonmon

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Let me see.. Two monsters come up to you and say they're your partners and you're talking like it's perfectly fine..." Moonmon said.

"Trust me, I've seen wierder..." I said.

"Well anyways-" Started Moonmon, but was interrupted as a huge, fiery explosion appeared in the village.

"That can't be good!" Exclaimed Sunmon as the two digimon hopped onto my shoulder and I ran off at full speed, which I noted wasn't anywhere near the max.

We arrived at the scene to see a large, orange lion with a spiky brown mane and feral green eyes. I noticed that it also had two tails as my digivice began beeping.

I read the info the digivice offered on it. Liamon, Champion Level, hunts opponents stronger than itself. Attacks are Thunder of King and Critical Strike.

I charged at him just as he turned his gaze torwards me, punching him in the muzzle, he recoiled in pain.

"A human?!" Roared the Liamon.

"Saiyan, actually!" I replied cockily.

"Like I care! THUNDER OF KING!" He announced, sending a powerful bolt of lightning from it's mane so I braced myself for the pain I knew was coming.

When I felt no such thing happen, I opened my eyes, widening them in shock and anger as I saw Sunmon and Moonmon lying on the ground, defeated. I narrowed my eyes and sent a glare filled with killer intent at Liamon.

Liamon froze, scared as I ran torwards him at full speed. Summoning all my power, I punched him in the muzzle, knocking him back into a wall, demolishing it. My eyes widened as I felt an unfamiliar sensation run through my body.

I noticed that a pixelated aura encompassed my hand, I smirked, suddenly knowing what to do.

"DNA CHARGE!" I yelled, pulling out my digivice and running my aura encompassed hand over the module on the top. The aura rushed into the slot and I noticed a bright glowing soming from behind me, where my two partners lay.

I glanced behind me, smirking as I saw my partners glowing in a blinding white light.

_Sunmon warp digivolve to..._

_Sunmon grew in size, gaining a more humanoid shape. He retained his original fur color as he grew a tail with a flame topping it, and a fluffy patch of fur on his chest. He gained two bands on his wrists that looked oddly like watches. He grew hair on his head that stuck straight up, but remained curly and gained a circular circle with a flame growing bright in it._

_But he didn't stop there, for he continued growing..._

_He grew in size again, this time into a more beast-like form. He bent down on his paws that began turning into legs. He gained a large, golden mane and mechanical extensions on his face, legs, and backside. The flame on his tail grew in size and intensity, as two large, eagle-like winds sprouted from his shoulders._

"Firamon!" He announced, flapping his large wings.

_Moonmon warp digivolve to..._

_Moonmon grew in size, gaining a slightly more humanoid appearance. She gained the colors of light pink and purple and grew two large ears that hung down her side, and two more that stood straight up, and a strand of hair coming out the front of her forehead. She gained a moonlike mark on her forehead, and grew two stubby arms with sharp claws, and a dress-like bottom. A necklace with a medallion depicting a moon._

_But she didn't stop growing, as she continued digivolving._

_She grew into an even more human-like shape, growing spines on the back of her head. The strand of hair sticking out of her forehead curved upwards, as she gained a gray, metal mask. On her chest, she gained a peice of armor on her chest in a V shape, she grew several long, slender, and purple limbs from her back. On her hands, she donned black gloves with a crescent moon shape on them, her hips widened and she gained bunny like legs._

"Lekismon!" She announced, punching the air in front of her.

"Unexpected, but you still stand no chance!" Roared the Liamon, unaffected by the sudden change, I merely smirked.

-To Be Continued-

**So, hope you enjoyed my first story on this site! Anyways, Comments and helpful criticism is greatly appreciated. Flames will be ignored. So until next time!**


End file.
